My World
by Double Negative
Summary: AU. All the characters have different lives, different problems. The world is different. The ones who own it are watching... Yaoi. Yuri. J/S, Y/Y, B/R, M/M, A/M. Further Warnings Inside. Twists.
1. Confused and Vunerable

AN: This is a total AU fic. I didn't really change their personalities... just their lives. If this is confusing please tell me and I'll explain. A recap of this chappie will be below!  
  
Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Connection Terminated  
  
All-around Warnings: Shonen-ai, Shoujo-ai, boy-love, girl-love, boy-boy, girl-girl, Yaoi, Yuri. I think that's all the terms...lol. In other word there will be YAOI and YURI. Angst, Dark Themes.  
  
Chapter Warnings: Mental Illnesses, hints of Molestation, VERY innocent and confused Yugi and mournful Seto.  
  
Couples: (In order of Importance [may change]) Seto/Jou, Yugi/Yami, Bakura/Ryou, Marik/Malik, Anzu/Mai.  
  
It's different from normal... trust me.  
  
Onward!  
  
~*~*~  
  
My World.  
  
~*~  
  
Name: Kaiba, Seto  
  
Country of Origin: Japan  
  
Nationality: Japanese  
  
Birthplace: Unknown  
  
Age: 17  
  
Birthday: December, 16  
  
Skills/Abilities/Dysfunctions: Touch Sensitivity  
  
Relations: Younger Brother (Kaiba, Mokuba); Mental Illness  
  
Distinctive Clothing Feature: Gloves; no skin showing except for face  
  
Test Results: 51% and running  
  
~*~*~  
  
Subject: Seto Kaiba  
  
I ran down the street with my little brother trailing behind. He was muttering incoherently behind me, I could only catch bits but it sounded like he was worried about someone _always_ watching. Mokuba always had small panic attacks; at first I thought it was a small case of paranoia from our past adventures. But then I found out it was something different.  
  
I risked slowing down for a second. Letting go of Mokuba's hand, I wrenched on a pair of gloves. The pictures and emotions even subdued were too much for me to handle right now. Grabbing my little brother's hand again we took off, him trailing me like a drunk... still muttering.  
  
I knew his little panic attacks had been more when I realized I could touch him without absorbing memories and emotions. At first I was overjoyed! I could finally touch someone again after so long. But for that little bit of happiness there was a price, my brother developed a rare disease that is to horrible for a name. It puts him up a different plateau of mind, to high for my touch to reach. But I was getting there; recently I could see his nightmares when I touched him. Little pictures that swirled around and wouldn't go away unless I got them forced out.  
  
The pictures were of a different variety everyday, they got stronger and stronger until soon I knew they would be too clear to bear. I would never be able to touch _anyone_ again.  
  
Revealing in a clear mind of my own thoughts once again I remembered the diagnostic for my brother.  
  
"I'm sorry son; your brother cannot be reached. He's being forced to act, like his mind is being separated. His emotions are dwindling and in a few years he won't even be human."  
  
On that day I cried, cold emotionless me broke down. The worst shock was when I tore of my gloves and touched his face.  
  
Nothing.  
  
I touched his skin and I felt no emotions, no memories. For the first time in my life I could feel skin that wasn't my own... but I still cried. I couldn't be happy. I couldn't. My once loving happy go lucky friend and brother was dead.  
  
That day I realized emotions were foolish... since I had no friends once again.  
  
I checked around the corner before running off again. I couldn't have anyone see me. I didn't need people who think they know what's best for me asking stupid questions. 'What are two young boys like you doing out in the middle of a school day?' They probably would notice that the youngest of the pair was out of commission and the older was wearing tons of layers, even though it was hot out. It was like who wears gloves in summer? I did. It was my curse and I had to live with it.  
  
You're probably asking why are you running? Shouldn't we be at school or even home? Stupid questions deserve easy answers. Number One: To put it simple I am smarter than everyone, so I don't need school. Number Two: I don't have a home.  
  
What's that you say? My parents? Please you're making me laugh, and I never do. I know nothing about my mother, and with my 'gift' I wouldn't be surprised if I never had one. I was probably born in an experimental lab. Like Frankenstein, just a pawn in someone's plans; that went wrong. My Father was a stupid prick. He abandoned us after he realized we couldn't get any money for him. Heh. Prick.  
  
So there's my life, I have no home, no friends, no family, no love and I cannot touch anyone. But even so my brother has it worst, I love him and all I can do is watch as his soul gets ripped farther and farther away. Soon I know he will only be a doll. A pawn... Like I was and still am.  
  
Now, you're asking where were we staying before? And why are we leaving? Where are we going?  
  
What is this? 20 questions?  
  
We were staying in the basement of our old house. No one came to live their after my father went ballistic, but recently my brother's panic attacks became worse and worse until only when we were 5 miles away from the property that they would stop. And after that, I couldn't take it. I was going to find someone who could save my brother, anyone.  
  
Looking down a flash caught my eye. The sun was glinting off a thin piece of paper; in fact it looked like a card. Picking it up, I noticed the flashing didn't come from the sun, but the picture of the beast on the card. The image was of a dragon that had shocking blue eyes and pale white scales. I stood mesmerized by it, who wouldn't? It was like it was alive. On top it read Blue Eyes, White Dragon. Shaking my head I pocketed it and started off again.  
  
Running past another set of buildings we reached the outskirts. It was time to take a rest. Looking at Mokuba I gave a smirk, "The day that my barriers break and I can finally touch someone again, is the day I fall in love with a golden furred species of dog."  
  
~*~  
  
Mokuba's eyes rolled back as his head lolled to the side. "You don't know how right you are brother..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Name: Kaiba, Mokuba  
  
Country of Origin: Japan  
  
Nationality: Japanese  
  
Birthplace: Unknown  
  
Age: 11  
  
Birthday: June, 12  
  
Skills/Abilities/Dysfunctions: Mental Illness  
  
Relations: Older Brother (Kaiba, Seto); Touch Sensitivity  
  
Distinctive Clothing Feature: Bandanna, worn around neck  
  
Test Results: 61% and running  
  
Status: Watching...  
  
***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Name: Motou, Yugi  
  
Country of Origin: Japan  
  
Nationality: Japanese  
  
Birthplace: Tokyo, Game Shop  
  
Age: 16  
  
Birthday: October, 23  
  
Skills/Abilities/Dysfunctions: Schizophrenia, talks to himself. Seems to have a strange connection with Subject B-2.  
  
Relations: Grandfather (Motou, Sugoroku): Old age, foresight  
  
Distinctive Clothing Feature: Metal chain around neck; no trinkets  
  
Test Results: 76% and running  
  
~*~*~  
  
Subject: Yugi Motou  
  
I heard his voice again, talking in my head. It never really seems like it's addressed to me but I can still seem to ask it questions...still get answers. It's very confusing. All the kids at school look at me like I'm crazy.  
  
But I'm not.  
  
At least I don't think I am. I always get strange memories that aren't my own... strange dreams too. It scares me. My Grandpa always says I have a childish mind and heart. No kidding, since I'm really short.  
  
I go to a physiatrist everyday for my problems. He says that the voices aren't real. But they are. He just doesn't know.  
  
Or understand.  
  
He tells me that he must shelter me from bad things and I should tell him what the voice is saying, but I don't. It's my friend and I'm not giving away its secrets.  
  
He always touches me and I don't understand why. He tells me only he can and that no one must know. He teaches me that sex, drugs and voices are bad. I don't know why though. I'm still so confused.  
  
The voice in my head still talks to me no matter what he does. It keeps me happy and safe. Just like Grandpa, but Grandpa is getting these wrinkles on his face and always complains about his back, I think he's getting old.  
  
"Yugi?" I looked up at the man sitting in front of me. His glasses glinted in the artificial lamp light. I nodded at him a squirmed in the fake leather chair. I wanted to leave; I wanted to talk to the voice.  
  
"I think were done for today." He got up and rubbed my side, leaning down he kissed me on the lips, shoving his tongue in. After a few minutes he let go gesturing me to the door.  
  
I left the office wiping my mouth on the back of my hand. Why did he keep doing that to me? Why did he have to touch me? I'd ask Grandpa, but he said not to tell anyone. Next lesson he said he make me better. Wasn't that what he's trying to do already? I didn't understand. But after he said that he started touching me again.  
  
I left the building and climbed into Grandpa's car. Grandpa always says that he loves me. He says he does every night and every morning. I know he does...so why does he keep saying it? My voice says it to; I think it's to me. I hope my voice loves me too.  
  
I rolled down the window of the car, catching the rain droplets on my fingers. It started to pour a few minutes ago. I thought it looked stormy. I pulled my hand back in rubbing ii on my purple jacket. The purple deepened a notch and I gave a tiny smile. Grandpa told me to close the window before I got sick, nodding I did, catching a glimpse of my tiny schoolhouse. My Grandpa was very over protective of me. My school had fewer than 50 kids.  
  
Isolated.  
  
The car jerked to a stop and I climbed out. Racing to the front door I pulled it open with both hands. Running up to my room I was about to collapse when I saw a purple shine. Wedged halfway under my pillow was a card like the ones Grandpa sells. Picking it up I examined it. It was ripped in half, only the name and bust showing. It looked like a man but he wasn't old like my Grandpa. He had black hair and wise eyes, the eyes were watching me. At the top two words spoke out to me. I struggled to read them.  
  
Dark Magician.  
  
Clutching the ripped card to my chest I fell onto my small bed. I let sleep take me into its clutches.  
  
'Will you be my friend?'  
  
~*~  
  
There were creatures. Big, small, colourful, weak. They were all looking down at me.  
  
Or I think it was me.  
  
I looked up at them curiously, trying to figure out what they were doing. Why were they watching me? I felt so powerless in front of all of them. I feel powerless all the time now.  
  
So many.  
  
I tried to speak but no words came out, I tried to scream but no sound came out. Suddenly they all drew back and let out foreign words. They were all leering at me. Emotions beat against my skin.  
  
Hate.  
  
Love.  
  
Courage.  
  
F r i e n d s h i p.  
  
Shadows emerged from the ground and pulled me in with them. I couldn't resist so I fell.  
  
I gave up.  
  
~*~  
  
Sweating I jerked off the bed. It was just a dream.  
  
But was it mine?  
  
~*~  
  
Sugoroku Motou looked up hearing the thump. "Yugi..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Name: Motou, Sugoroku  
  
Country of Origin: Japan  
  
Nationality: Japanese  
  
Birthplace: Tokyo  
  
Age: Unknown, over 80  
  
Birthday: Unknown  
  
Skills/Abilities/Dysfunctions: Foresight  
  
Relations: Grandson (Motou, Yugi); Schizophrenia  
  
Distinctive Clothing Feature: Orange Head Bandanna  
  
Test Results: 89% and running  
  
Status: Watching...  
  
Warning: Watch Him. He seems to have our records.  
  
***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
I've been working on this chapter for 4 days. I think I spell and grammar checked 50 times. But I'm known for missing things... I hope it's good! Here's a little explanation. (Anyone wanna Beta-read?)  
  
Seto Kaiba: He has something called Touch Sensitivity. If he touches someone's skin he gets glimpses of their emotions, dreams etc. Like going on an adventure through their life. Mokuba's Illness will be more developed later.....  
  
Yugi Motou: I'm not sure if being isolated and thinking you can talk to someone in your head is schizophrenia, but if it isn't does anyone know what it's called? Yugi's physiatrist molests him but tells Yugi not to tell anyone and that he's allowed to. The rest will also be explained later.  
  
Is Malik or Marik the Yami? And can anyone give me extra info on him? Like key points? Thanks in advance if you do.  
  
Nest Chapter: Jou and Yami. I was going to do Jou this chapter but he's more of a complicated character.  
  
Review!  
  
Signing out, YY 


	2. Watching Eye

Disclaimer: Two words, or actually three. I f(this word has been censored out for younger viewers safety)ing WISH!!!  
  
All-around Warnings: Shonen-ai, Shoujo-ai, boy-love, girl-love, boy-boy, girl-girl, Yaoi, Yuri. I think that's all the terms...lol. In other word there will be YAOI and YURI. Angst, Dark Themes. THIS IS AN AU. In other words, ALTERNATE UNIVERSE.  
  
Chapter Warnings: Swearing. Nothing else really.. Maybe deaths? It's safe, YAY!  
  
AN: I have decided to do one person a chapter! Sorry for any inconvenience! If you read the last chapter a while ago, go back and read the part where Yugi finds his card again. I changed one little thing but it's still vital to the story.  
  
Special Thanks to... BLUJAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.~  
  
Anyway, Enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
Name: Yami Konuharu  
  
Country of Origin: Japan  
  
Nationality: Japanese  
  
Birthplace: Unknown  
  
Age: Unknown  
  
Birthday: Unknown  
  
Skills/Abilities/Dysfunctions: Assassin, Eye Mage.  
  
Relations: None.  
  
Distinctive Clothing Feature: Eye patch.  
  
Test Results: 69% and running  
  
~*~  
  
Subject: Yami Konuharu  
  
The man cringed as my knife grazed his neck.  
  
Typical, you're sent to take out some high-ranked guy and he's a wimp when you finally get to him. I grunted and pressed the knife harder into his vein. They never let you take the easy way out.  
  
Anyway, let me introduce myself. My name? Yami Konuharu. My Age? I don't know, but I look about 18. My Birthplace? I don't know. Do I have family? I don't know. This is my life in a nutshell, filled with unanswered questions and such. What a dream come true.  
  
Right.  
  
When I was young, everyone thought it was a blessing to have magic. A controllable element in it's own to bend and mold according to your will. Of course I had none; I was a normal child along with my two brothers. My sister on the other hand was favored because she had Time Magic. But she really couldn't do anything with it; she fit the description of 'Ditzy Blonde' and could never get up the discipline to do anything. The one thing she could do was pause time for about three seconds. But she still got noticed, because she had it in her veins.  
  
Me? Well, I always wanted to be a Mage's apprentice. So even though I had no magic to speak of, my parents got a mage to accept my help. I spent years helping this man cut up potion ingredients, sew cloths, take care of him after he did a hard spell, everything I was expected to do. But after many years the middle aged man turned into an old man and he passed away. That's when I got the biggest shock of my life. All this magic came rushing into my body so fast that I felt like my veins were on fire. I almost died then, I thought I did die. But no, I woke up not knowing anything except how I got on that hospital bed. I couldn't even remember my family's names.  
  
But what I did know was that my parents had sold my magic to the old man. They had let him do a ritual to allow him to take what was rightfully mine.  
  
Part of my soul.  
  
My magic.  
  
Or so I was told.  
  
I was furious and I glared at the first person that came in. That's when I knew I was damned. The woman, a friendly nurse coming to give me my medicine, collapsed to the floor dead. And it was my will, me, that did it.  
  
I ran out of that hospital as fast as my weakened legs could carry me.  
  
Right into the devil's hands.  
  
This 'Devil' taught me how to control my magic and taught me of my past. How much of what he told me is true, I'll probably never know. But now I could soon pretty much do anything, accept my magic had one flaw. All of it was stored in my eyes.  
  
I obviously couldn't walk around covering my eyes. So I learned control, I was amazing at it. I learned how to push all my magic into one eye, so now all I need is an eye patch. But for all this happiness there was a price, to stay alive I have to do random jobs for them which always included assassination. They were like obsessive or something.  
  
Go me.  
  
Looking back down at the captive man I shook my head.  
  
"No?"  
  
He cowered but still held strong.  
  
I rubbed my free hand down my face in exasperation, I wasn't up for this.  
  
I always get these headaches where I see this little boy reaching out to me. I always reach back, but I can never seem to grasp the little hand.  
  
I was starting to get another one now..  
  
There was the little boy again he was sitting on one of those psychiatrist chairs; I could practically feel the harsh leather myself. And there was the man that kept touching the little boy, I mentally snarled at him and he faltered.  
  
Weird.  
  
Another strange thing is that I always have these visions but I never can see the boy. I always see these things from his eyes, his mind. The little boy was always confused, and he never looked in mirrors for some reason.  
  
The vision shattered as I was painfully kneed in the groin, clutching my 'area' in pain I dropped down letting go of my knife, and my captor.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
I looked up and lifted up my eye patch. If looks could kill...  
  
And mine could.  
  
The man collapsed, and I let out a feral grin. My job was fun, of course not including the groin thing. I winced unconsciously.  
  
Turning and heading down the lone alleyway something light smacked me in the face. Catching it, I examined it. It was a ripped card; you know the ones that little children collect? On it was strange Kanji and numbers; I should just throw it away. But as I got a flash of something I felt compelled to keep it. Stuffing it in my pocket I continued down the silent street.  
  
Strange, there was no wind around to move that card.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day all the police found was a man with one eye missing. The dead body still radiated heat.  
  
***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Ya I know, finally huh? Next chapter: Bakura, Marik, Anzu or Jou! You people can vote on who you want, if you want. ^_^ I have decided that Malik is the good one and Marik was spawned from hatred. Thanks to everyone who bothered and bothers to help!  
  
~*~  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Sachi-chan: Thanks! I was hoping it would catch people's attention. ^_^ Thanks for offering to be beta! I did send you an e-mail.. Also, you were the most help in my Malik/Marik issue! So, THANKS! Yup, that was Jou! WinkWink, NudgeNudge.  
  
BluJay: *bows* How could I have done this without you? Actually, I couldn't have!! ^____^  
  
Neko Moon Goddess: Thanks for the help! And I will defiantly continue this!  
  
penname:koji --so tired!!^-^: No ones really sure about the MM issue, eh? Stupid matching names.. I hope I didn't disappoint you that there's no Jou this chapter! But he could be next if you vote! ^_^ Yup, you caught me. I hate having spelling errors; it annoys me to no end. Later! ^^  
  
AngelsKitten: Thankies! (Oh god, that was perky wasn't it?) I love compliments, who doesn't? LoL.  
  
Tera: I know! Evil aren't they? *does shifty eyes* Hope you enjoyed this update~!  
  
Princess Strawberry: I thought so! ^.~ Lol!! They like strange tank tops don't they? Weird. Thanks for the review!  
  
KaTyA: It pained me greatly to write poor Yugi being molested! *jumps out random window* Yami will save Yugi.. in more ways than one. MUSHASHASHASHA!  
  
Lonely Vigil: I will! ^_^  
  
Ani-Coolgirl: I love weird! ^.~ Thanks for the help with Marik!  
  
Trea: I feel special! ^_^ I don't like it thou when in stories, people do Yami and then the name. It takes to long! I'm lazy, lol.  
  
Linkz: Luv ya too, hun! ^.~  
  
warning:not a review(tera): That helped a lot! Thanks!  
  
onlyHAUNTED: Thanks! ^^  
  
Jadej.j: Oh you will, you will. ^.~  
  
~*~   
  
Want to be on the mailing list? Drop a review or e-mail me and just ask! Remember to leave your e-mail address! Also put 'My World' in the subject line (If it's an e-mail)!  
  
See you next time! REVIEW!  
  
NP 


End file.
